Bittersweet Love
by P-Chan The Magnificent
Summary: Sabe secretly loves Anakin so she isn't gonna like when he asks advice on his relationship with Amidala.........


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.........as much as I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* I've come to accept this fact. George Lucas does though. The great and powerful George Lucas!! (may he live forever!!! whoooo!!) So don't sue. It's pretty useless. My life savings is....like about fifty cents.....you're better off suing someone else or something.........  
  
  
Notes: Well, I'd never read a story where Sabe thought Anakin was.....like the best thing since sliced bread........so I wrote one. Lemme know what ya think okay? Thank you and I hope you like the story!!   
  
Bittersweet Love  
  
  
  
Sabe bit her lip nervously as a man with dirty blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes paced in front of her. She folded her hands in her lap tightly as her mind drifted away. The cool Naboo breeze took the nervousness and unsettledness away from her heart. She welcomed the release from inward pain with a sigh of relief. It was well past midnight and dazzling, white pinpricks hung brightly in the dark heavens. Sabe found herself sitting on the soft, moist grass in one of the many gardens that adorned the Theed palace. Sabe's peace was not to last though and the deep voice of her companion broke through the silence.  
  
  
"Sabe? Helloooo?," Anakin Skywalker's voice finally penetrated into her brain, registering with alarm. Dazidly, she shook her head and smiled slightly. Anakin returned her smile with a lopsided grin. The air grew tense as his playful face turned solemn. His Jedi cloaks gently caressed the moist earth beneath him. Much to Sabe's relief he had stopped pacing, for it was beginning to make her feel queasy. His eyes shone with determination as he stared into her own. She was grateful for the darkness of the night as she quickly cast her eyes downward and felt her cheeks grow warm. Her head and heart felt light whenever someone even mentioned his name. His great looks made many women wish they were his. With fluffy, dirty blonde hair, a strong, muscular body and sea blue eyes he was a prominent figure in her thoughts. She adored him secretly and spent many a night studying his cute, boyish face when he wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
"Sabe...........," his voice sliced through the silence once more.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ani?," she questioned curiously, wonderment sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but found the words simply wouldn't make themselves heard. Anakin tried once more, this time finding his voice.   
  
  
  
"Well," he began uncertainly,"I was........well, I was thinking of proposing to Padme," he finished softly. Sabe felt her heart jump into her throat. She found it hard to breathe, by all logic she shouldn't have been able to. Anakin Skywalker had just ripped her heart out and smashed it into a thousand pieces while she watched. Stabs of pain shot through her entire body and she felt paralyzed. Hot, bitter tears lept to her eyes. Anakin however didn't notice and barreled on through his plea to her, asking for her most sincere opinon.   
  
  
  
"I know you're her best friend and you're like a...," his words were cut short as Sabe hottily raised her voice to him, a burning anger mixed with sadness and dissappointment engulfed her body. She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she snapped back at him.  
  
  
  
"Anakin Skywalker," Sabe began evenly, "if you're going to say I'm like a sister to you I'll rip your arms off, " she finished, her voice cracking and nearly fading away. Silent tears fell freely now. Anakin stared in amazement at his companion. What had he done to her? He closed his eyes and tried in vain to feel what she was thinking. She had learned how to shield her mind from him. However, she was still his good friend. Anakin lumbered over and sat next to his troubled companion. Sabe wouldn't dare let him see her cry. She kept her eyes continually focused on the ground, looking as if she were studying it intently. Sabe shuddered as he gently turned her face towards his. A horrified look appeared on Anakin's face as he realized she was crying. Tears streamed over his hand. A deep sadness and pain shone through her eyes. "Sabe....," he said in almost a whisper. She refused to say anything back to him, simply letting her emotions do the talking. "Sabe?," he repeated gently. The taste of vomit rose in her throat as he repeated her name. "Please!," she pleaded inwardly,"please just stop saying that!!" Anakin took her hand in his. Sabe winced and violently took her hand back. She clambered backwards, creating a distance between Anakin and herself. He had a hurt look on his face. Clearly, he was still oblivious to why Sabe hadn't taken the news so well. Bam!! Something had just hit him. Why hadn't he seen it before?!? Anakin sighed deeply. "Sabe....," he said again. Only in a very different tone, a tone filled with remorse.....and something else. What was it? Pity? "Well, I don't need your pity Anakin Skywalker!! I can do just fine without you in my life!," she thought angrily to herself. Sabe glared at Anakin as she stood to her feet. Tears still gushed from her eyes. Sobs silently wracked her slim frame as she stared him down as long as she dared. A new wave of pain hit her and Sabe just ran. She needed to get away, she didn't want to see him ever again. Anakin dropped his head. A lot of good he had done. He watched her run haphazardly away, away from him. He winced as she nearly slipped twice. She, however, regained composure and kept running. Anakin watched her run, run until she was out of his sight. He put his head in his hands. "Sabe.....I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry......"  
  
  
  
Sabe had stopped running. She was gasping for breath. "I hate you Anakin!! I hate you!!," she thought angrily. The voice in her head replied to this previous thought. "No you don't...........," was what it seemed to tell her. That was right. Sabe, in her whole life would never hate him, she loved him too much for that to happen. Pain reverbrated through her whole being. She couldn't cry anymore, she feared she didn't have any tears left. She suddenly felt very sick and very tired. The feeling of nauseau hit her strongly once more. Sabe doubled over and vomitted. She stood up, everything was slowly going black. She quickly leaned against the nearest tree, the knarled branches crackiling in the night wind above her. She held as tightly to the tree as she was able. Sabe was tired. So tired. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the large form of Anakin Skywalker galloping toward her.  
  
  
  
Sabe awoke with a start the next morning, beads of sweat on her brow. She was in her room, her bed. She smiled softly to no one but herself. The smile disappeared as soon as she remembered the events of last night. Sabe frowned. She didn't want to think about it anymore but the idea wouldn't leave her alone. Images an memories flooded into her mind. She remembered the first time she had been able to call herself Anakin's friend.  
  
  
  
Anakin had been a lost, angry child the first time she had comforted him. The poor boy had been emotionally hurt by Padme. She had brushed off his love as a childish crush, one that wouldn't last. "How wrong she was," Sabe thought to herself. Sabe had been sure that Padme hadn't meant to hurt him. Right now Anakin had no one to lean on, his mother wasn't there. He had felt at the time that there wasn't anyone there for him. She had seen the sadness in the childish face and had opened up to him. For hours upon end he cried on her shoulder. He cried about Padme, he cried for Qui-Gon, but, most of all he cried for his mother. He had sat in her lap, clinging to her tightly. She had officially began her friendship with the young boy right then and there. From then on he would come to her to talk or just to have fun with.  
  
  
  
Sabe smiled once more in rememberance of good days long gone by. My, how the queen had quickly changed her attitude toward Anakin. "Ya, only after he grew up," the corner of her mind screamed in severe frustration. As soon as that thought had wafted through her mind Sabe wished she could call it back again. She hadn't been much of a friend to Padme lately, namely because she was jealous of her and Anakin becoming closer by the day. She loved Padme like a sister and only wished her and Anakin to be happy, even if it meant she had to give up her chance at happiness.  
  
  
  
The click of the door opening shot her back into reality. Sabe looked around groggily to see who had disturbed her thoughts. It was none other than Anakin himself and he was alone. Sabe readied herself knowing that he would want to talk. He fidgeted nerovously with his dark Jedi cloaks. Seeing Sabe was already awake caused him to stop fidgeting and straighten his posture. Anakin moved swiftly to the chair beside Sabe's overstuffed bed. He was the first to speak.   
  
  
  
"Sabe...," he began, almost stumbling over her name, "I........I'm sorry," he finished lamely. She stared at him, at the moment emotionless and silent. He continued on, trying to pick his words carefully.  
  
  
  
"Sabe.........I do love you........I just don't love you like I love Padme," he said in a just audible voice. That was the hardest thing for him to do, tell her he didn't love her, knowing it would only hurt her. He looked into her sad eyes , watching tear after tear slide down her once joyous cheeks. To Anakin's suprise she responded with her words as well as her emotions.  
  
  
  
" I know Ani......," she forced out. Deep in her heart, she had always known that he didn't love her like that, she just never wanted to admit it to anyone, especially herself. It was bittersweet love, the kind of love she could do without. Sabe smiled weakly at him through her tears. Anakin sighed, this time he would be there for her. He would let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Sabe walked down the aisle, she was the Maid of Honor. She wore a sky blue dress with tiny straps that showed off her shoulders and her thin waist. Layers and layers of the silky fabric cascaded down to her tiny feet. Her chocolate brown hair was down for once, flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Sabe walked down the aisle gracefully, coming closer to Anakin every second. He smiled broadly as she began to turn off on to the side. She quickly returned the smile and took her place. Anakin looked handsome in formal Jedi robes and next to him stood his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was currently gaping at Sabe's beauty. She blushed and looked away. Padme entered, slowly gliding toward her Anakin. She looked beautiful. Light radiated from her peaches and cream face as layers of white trailed behind her. Sabe smiled broadly as the two came together. "I'm so happy for you," she thought as happiness filled her heart, returning her to her joyous nature. "So very happy........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
